


Desert

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pride, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So why doesn't Trip tell T'Pol he loves her?  What has he got to lose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "desert" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.

T’Pol was a Vulcan. Maybe she really didn’t understand love, but from Trip’s experience of her, he didn’t believe that.

She came from a desert world, so certainly she could understand that she was his oasis, his life-giving water, his cool shade under the palm trees.

Certainly she could understand that every time she pushed him away he felt as though he had chased a mirage, that she was leaving him defenseless in a blistering wasteland of shifting sands, the mountainous dunes becoming harder to climb.

Perhaps she would if he told her, but he couldn’t be sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> The Delphic Expanse had a discussion thread about this very question. The one male participant pointed out that what Trip had to lose was his pride. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere with T'Pol, she'd turn around and kick him in the head. Can you imagine Trip opening up his heart like this and being met with the "Vulcans don't" lecture?


End file.
